This invention relates to entertainment game devices in general and particularly to board-type entertainment game devices.
Many board games are known, which are utilized for amusement and/or educational enrichment of the player. Exemplary of such games are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,955; U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,045; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,046; and references cited therein. Despite the multitude of such games, none of these presently existing board games is known to utilize the mystical powers which allegedly reside in pyramids.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an amusement game device which utilizes such alleged inherent pyramid powers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a random choice means for use in conjunction with a game board which brings such inherent pyramid powers to bear upon the random choice operation of the game.